earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryce Maughon Mythology Project 2
Boston 1970.237 ''' ''Early Greek Myth ''page 306 Museum of Fine Arts, Boston: located in Boston, Massachusetts http://www.mfa.org/collections/object/mixing-bowl-bell-krater-154107 Unable to show picture, museum requested a payment for copyright purposes. Picture of the vase is shown through the link directly to the Museum's website. The picture on the website of the vase shows Athena holding the head of Medusa, Perseus wearing the winged boots of Hermes, and Hermes standing off to the side. '''Bari 1016 Early Greek Myth page 309 Museo Archeologico Provinciale located in Puglia, Italy http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/treesearch.php?source=100&term=bari+1016&modus=1 Unable to show picture due to the museum locking all pictures on their website, so no picture was available. According to the description of this vase in Early Greek Myth, Perseus is talking to Andromeda who is seated and tied to a throne. 1 Athens 13413 ' ''Early Greek Myth page 312 For this piece, I went to Ms. Allene because I had trouble locating it in any database or museum. Despite our best efforts, we were unable to locate this piece of work. I searched through each museum associated with Athens that I could, but still was not able to find anything. Although I was unable to locate this piece, according to the Early Greek Myth, the piece depicts two women with their breasts exposed as they are trying to clothe themselves with ivory, but fail to because they are driven mad. '''Assessment The piece I will be talking about for my assessment, is the piece I was able to gather the most information on, the Boston 1970.237 vase. This piece is a vase painting, and is estimated to have been created in Italy some time between 400-385 B.C. The vase is ceramic, a red figure, and about twelve inches tall. This vase painting is depicting the victory Perseus had over the Gorgon Medusa. Athena is holding the head of Medusa while resting on her shield. Hermes is to the right of Athena, watching the conversation between Her and Perseus. Perseus is standing to the left of Athena, and is wearing the winged boots that Hermes gave to aid him. Careful observation shows that all three of the characters shown on this face are sure to keep their eyes away from the eyes of Medusa, so that they avoid being turned to stone. Also, Athena is looking at the head of Medusa through the reflection that is depicted on her shield. This vase painting has a direct comparison to some of the other literary citations located on the wiki page. Some of the citations from group 2 of Danae and Polydektes are directly related to this vase painting. According to the literary citations, Polydektes tricks Perseus into retrieving the head of Medusa, and since this vase shows that he successfully retrieved the head of Medusa, it shows his heroic nature and ability to complete impossible tasks when he is out up to the challenge. This is the direct link to the citation I used for my comparasion. http://earlygreekmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Danae_and_Polydektes_Group_2 Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.